


Over Again--- A Larry Stylinson one shot

by ThatNerdyAuthor



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Football Player Louis, Nerd Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyAuthor/pseuds/ThatNerdyAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Louis falling over him in a matter of minutes.<br/>But they are completely different.<br/>Harry is a nerd, gets bullied and wears flower crowns, while Louis is a Jock, a sidekick, and a Rebel.<br/>One romance, two totally different sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Again--- A Larry Stylinson one shot

\------

Those dimples, that smile. Those gorgeous emerald eyes, and that beautiful style. That is everything I like about you, Harry Styles.  
I frowned at the poem, crinkled the page, and threw it in the bin. Ugh, I was horrible at creating poems, even worse at those romance stuff. The worst thing was that I was seriously falling for Harry. I got snapped out of my daydream trance about his curls when my mum called me to go down for dinner.  
\---------

I was captain of the soccer team. A popular Jock, best friends with Zayn Malik.  
Harry's best friend is an Irish boy, Niall Horan, people say. He wears braces, and normally wears those sleeveless tank top shirts with the US symbol on.  
He has been dying his hair blond since he was 12, rumor has it. I must say I am very envious when Harry always hangs out with Niall, even though they are only best friends, nothing more than that.  
\-------

The next day, before soccer practice, i observe Niall. He is talking with some boy, and he has a few books in his hands. He is wearing his usual US tank top and ray bans. His eyes are a sea blue, and I finally get the guts to ask him:  
\- Um, do you know where Harry is? I ask shyly.  
He smiles, his blue braces showing a lot.  
\- No sorry, I have not seen Haz. Are you a classmate of his? He asks normally.  
\- Yea, about that. Excuse me now! I say awkwardly. I quickly rush off.  
My heart races when I see Harry in front of the soccer field, reading a book, while picking at one of his curls. He is wearing a white and blue flower crown.  
He had one of those twisted smiles when he was concentrating on something.  
-Oops. I say, when I thought I was disturbing him.  
\- Hi. He answered neutrally.

 

I quickly cleared my throat and finally managed to stutter:  
\- Excuse me, are you Harry Styles?  
\-------

At first, Harry's eyes widened. He had a startled look on his face, guess he knew I was a Jock...  
\- Please do not hurt me! He said, his gorgeous smile starting to fade away.  
I finally managed to say:  
\- Of course I am not going to hurt you! I am not cruel! I stuttered.

He looked up at me, his gorgeous green eyes observing me. He them finally managed to give out the smile I was longing for, a trustful curved one, twisted, his dimples and teeth appearing a lot. I was possessed by the sight, until he said:  
\- Thanks.  
\------

Our eyes locked for a second, and I swear he could hear my heart beating.  
I gave out a grin, and a lock fell over one of his eyes. I sat down and asked which book he was reading, more like more time to look at his gorgeous features.  
He responded with a simple, but efficient answer:  
\- Grey's Atonomy, it is quite an amazing book and-  
He got cut off by the only only instinct I had, brushing one of his curls from his face.  
I saw his face turning a dark shade of pink, as he looked at me, once again.  
He was observing me, his eyes going from my feathery brown hair to my blue eyes, my tan skin to my grey beanie, until I remembered I had soccer practice.  
\- Darn it! I have soccer practice now! Bye Harry! It was nice talking to you, but I gotta go and-  
\---------

I felt my pressure going down when Harry's pale hand touched my arm.  
\- You can call me Haz. He said, a smile forming on his such kissable lips.  
I so wanted to touch him, and tell him I had a crush on him, but I could not.  
I gave Haz a pat on the back and said:  
\- You know Haz, I am getting quite fond of flower crowns. Maybe you could, you know, make me one someday? I asked, by blue eyes longing for an answer.  
\--------

At first, Haz grinned for me calling him Haz, he loved being called that,  
And then he answered me with a:  
\- Okay.  
\- Okay. I amswered back

We did not speak for a bit until Haz said:  
\- You might want to go to practice right now. The coach is giving a second warning for everyone to get onto the field... He advises.  
\- Oh, right! I manage to stutter. Harry smirks and I give my last answer:  
\- See you later, Haz! Remember to get me that flower crown!  
\- Will do! Harry answers.  
\-------

 

Then I run into the field and catch up with Zayn, who greets me with his usual:  
\- Vas Happenin',man? And a slap on the back, and then we do our usual race to see how many laps we can do first.  
\------

Then I get a clue that Harry is on the bench right in the front of the field, and I see him glancing at me at a few points of the training.  
\-------

Let me tell ya, that is one of the reasons I was so motivated.  
And I would sneak a few glances at him too.  
I wonder if my poems will be a bit less cheesier after what happened.  
Because I loved it.  
And that is absolutely 100% sure.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my second fanfic here!! Remember to give kudos, recommendations, and comments!


End file.
